a new beginning
by angelzfury
Summary: Takes place after The Sentinel By Blair Sandburg. Crossover with stargate sg1. Blair has just completed the police acadamy and his first case has him reuniting with an old friend and seting two teams coliding. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real fic so please bear with me, and be kind. I don't own The Sentinel or Stargate SG-1. I'm not making money from this.

Takes place after _the sentinel by Blair Sandburg._ Cross over with Stargate SG-1. Blair has just completed the police academy, and his first official case has him reuniting with an old friend that sets the two teams colliding. What's going to happen now?

The call came in as Jim and Blair were leaving for the evening. The station was a mess as day officers were going home and night officers were coming in. Simon who was also heading out stopped them. He looked tired and annoyed, which was not a good combination for the man. "Jim, there is a break in at the university. I know it's late, but I need you on this, so get going and I'll be right behind you." Jim grabbed his gun out of his desk and Blair got their coats. "See you there sir," Jim called as they rushed for the elevator.

It wasn't raining when they got outside making a nice surprise. Because of this Jim could get to the university faster then anyone else. Then they got there the only obvious trace of something wrong was a small hole in the glass of the science wings front door. Jim pushed Blair behind him out of habit as the stalked down the hall to the chemistry lab where the thief was. Taking positions on each side of the door Jim listened to the intruder before nodding to Blair that they were ready. They burst in guns drawn, "Freeze! Police!" They shouted in unison. The intruder was so startled he dropped his bag before putting his hands in surrender. Jim approached first scanning him with his senses and noticed something about him was off, but he couldn't tell what. Blair checked him for weapons and found a weird golden like glove in his pocket, but nothing else. Simon came in and they arrested the man, later down at the station they found his ID in his bag. "Look at this," Simon handed a clip on badge to Jim and Blair." Lieutenant Sie, Cheyenne mountain, Colorado," Jim read out loud. "Military, no way man," Blair grabbed the badge to inspect it to see if it was fake. "This is going to be a long night boys," Simon interrupted their thoughts as he set down a stack of paperwork.

It had been a long day and it was getting longer for the SG-1 team. A virus had broken out at the base yesterday. It had made people think they were Goa'uld or Tok'ra or Jaffa when they were really still human. The solution to the problem had been found and it worked. However one of the new members to the SGC had gotten off base and made a run for the coast. For some reason most chose the east coast, but lieutenant Sie went west. Along the way he left a string of small robberies. He seemed to be gathering parts, but for what no one knew. A ringing interrupted the silence and they all looked around confused for a moment. Jack found his cell phone and answered knowing it was Hammond.

"Yes sir, Cascade, Washington. Yes sir, we'll have him back in no time." He hung up and handed the phone to Sam. "Our boy got arrested for trying to steal chemicals from a university. They don't know much right now and we have to keep it that way and until we get there pray nothing goes wrong." They arranged for a small private plane to take them and it was a short flight. They got to Seattle in the early hours of the morning. A car was waiting for them when they landed and they were in Cascade by 4:00 in the morning. After that it didn't take them long to find the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim, Blair, and Simon had spent the rest of the night at the station filling out paperwork and trying to get Sie's statement. The man wouldn't talk and finally they had to give up trying until later. At last everything was finished and they gathered their things to leave for some rest. Simon had stepped into his office to grab a cigar when a group of people came into the bull pen.

"We're looking for Captain Banks, we would appreciate if we could talk to him right away," the oldest man in the group addressed the night secretary. Jim overhearing the man went to intercept the group as Blair went to warn Simon. "May I help you?" Jim asked stepping in front of the group blocking the path to Simon's office. "No," Jack answered and tried to go around Jim, but again Jim blocked the path. "Are you sure?" he asked as a bigger man in the group stepped forward. He was massive but Jim thought he looked a little odd with his hat pulled low. He smelled different too, like the man they had arrested earlier. "Ellison!" came a shout from behind him and he turned to see Simon sticking his head out the office door. "My office now, and bring them with you," looking at the group before he retreated back to his desk. Jim turned on his heel and heard the group follow him as they all went into Simon's office.

"I just got a call for a very tired mayor," Simon started when they had all entered and Blair had closed the door. "Apparently we had jurisdiction over Lieutenant Sie, but now he's theirs and the case too," Simon gestured at the group. Jim couldn't believe it, the military was so fast now. He remembered from his experience it had to be very important for them to act so quickly. "We would still like your cooperation," said the only female in the group. She was tall, with short blonde hair, was in good shape, and seemed to be very intelligent. "Of course" Simon answered in response. "You already know who I am so let me introduce you to the two arresting officers. Detective James Ellison and his partner Blair Sandburg." One of the men looked over at Sandburg with a jerk. "Sandy is it really you?" the man pushed his glasses up his slender nose for a closer inspection. "It's me Daniel, Daniel Jackson." Blair looked him over once and broke out in a wide smile before both men met in a hug. "Daniel it's been ages, I didn't think I'd see you again." They broke apart and shook hands both gleaming like kids in a candy shop. "Well you have a head start at working together, now get out of my office and go home," Simon interrupted the reunion. They all looked at him as he silently pointed to the clock which now read 4:45 A.M. They all left the office and got into the elevator.

"I need to see Lieutenant Sie, he has some medication he needs, the woman said as she pulled a prescription bottle from her purse. "We'll take you," Blair piped up looking over at his partner. Jim just handed him a set of keys. Simon got off on the main floor and after saying good night they headed down one more level to the lock up. "Who is Sie sharing a cell with?" the older man from the group asked. "Who are you again?" Jim asked not answering the question he had been asked. "Jack O'Niel," the man responded and the others introduced themselves as Samantha Carter and Teal'c, Daniel having given his name earlier. As they got off the elevator Jim showed his pass to the guard before they went to the end of the hall where Sie's cell was. Blair unlocked the door but Teal'c stopped them from going in. "It's better if I talk to him first," as he took the pills and went in. Blair watch Jim who seemed to be concentrating while the others stood waiting patiently. Daniel noticed as the detective's brows furrowed as he listened to something the others couldn't hear. Teal'c emerged minutes later with Sie. "I think you can take him out of isolation now until morning when he can post bail," Jack looked Sie over. Jim nodded and put him a cell with a local drunk that wouldn't give him any trouble.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Blair asked Daniel as they got back in the elevator. All eyes turned to Jack as he thought for a minute. "We'll find a place close by, a hotel or something that's still open." Blair suddenly looked like he was going to explode with excitement, "stay with us." Jim turned a heavy gaze on him immediately, "chief." Blair put on his best puppy face "please!" he smiled. Jim shook is head, "whatever, if they don't mind sleeping on cots and the couch." Daniel turned to Jack who looked annoyed as Daniel tried the same tactic. "We'd be grateful," Samantha made the decision. Blair and Daniel looked overjoyed as they made their way through the garage. "Just follow us, I can't wait, there is so much catching up to do," Blair said as they went to their cars. There would be slight morning rush hour traffic but they would be at the loft in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you don't plan on them staying to long. I got a bad feeling from them," Jim said as he drove. Blair gave him an odd look, "is it a sense thing?" Jim shook his head and looked in the review mirror at the car following them. "I'm sure it'll be okay and I can get the scoop from Daniel." Blair slouched a little in the seat and stifled a yawn. Jim couldn't help smiling for a moment then he got serious. "First you rest, then we'll see, and be careful he doesn't get the scoop on us." Blair nodded and thought back to when Jim's secret had gotten out. He had nearly thrown away everything to hide it again. Then there was the trouble of going further and trying to erase everything that could be found, as if it didn't happen. They soon arrived at the loft and put an end to Blair's thoughts.

"Do you think it wise to stay with these people?" Teal'c asked once they got back into the car. "I don't know buddy, but we'll find out" Jack replied. "It'll be okay, I know Blair, everything will be fine," Daniel said from the back seat. They all turned to look at him. "What?" he asked. "Knowing you this could mean trouble," Sam said mockingly. Just then they pulled into another parking garage. "Looks like it's show time all," Jack announced and pulled into a visitor parking space.

Daniel's friend Blair was eager to help unpack while his partner Jim was a bit standoffish. Before they went inside the loft Jim laid down the usual ground rules. Once inside they all worked together to set up the sleeping places, then Jim started breakfast. Soon they were all eating a healthy portion of pancakes. "This is nice, thank you very much for letting us stay," Daniel said getting his second helping as was Blair. Jim just nodded and shifted his gaze back and forth between the two friends. "I'll see you latter, he got up and took his plate to the kitchen before going upstairs. Jack got up when Jim left "I'll be right back," as he took his cell phone and went into the hall to call Hammond. "I'll clean up," Sam offered and began collecting dishes. Teal'c helped her carry them to the kitchen. "Daniel and his friend are very much alike and so are Jack and the detective," Sam began filling the sink. Teal'c nodded "it would appear so. But there is more, the detective has been acting odd has he not?" Sam thought about this as Daniel and Blair brought in their dishes, then Blair was pulling Daniel away to have a private talk.

Jim heard Jack step out and dialed his hearing up to listen to his phone call. He knew Blair wouldn't like it, but he wanted to make sure everything was on the level. Meanwhile Jack leaned back on the door as Hammond picked up on the opposite end. "Did you find him?" the general asked first. "Yes sir, he was in isolation so I don't think they know anything. The antidote worked but he's still under investigation for the robbery at the university." There was a short pause as Hammond shuffled for paper. "Tell me what hotel you're staying at so I can send a lawyer." Jack knew this was the hard part of the conversation. "We're staying at the lead detective's house," he said quickly. "You're what?" Hammond yelled into the phone. "The guy's partner is an old friend of Daniels and invited us to stay. We are only here for awhile and we can at least get an idea of who were working with. Maybe get things done faster this way sir." Jack was thinking up excuses Sam would be proud of when Hammond interrupted. "Fine, but I don't like it, just do what you have to," then he hung up. Jack was relieved and went back inside to get some rest.

Blair's room was a mess, but it reminded Daniel of old times. "Sorry about the mess," Blair said while clearing a place for Daniel to sit. Looking around at the clutter of books, papers, and amazing artifacts Daniel spied the book he'd given Blair a long time ago. "You still have this thing?" Daniel picked it up and sitting in the cleared out spot faced the book toward him. "Yeah it was a major part of my life," Blair said as he sat next to Daniel. "Do you remember we would go on little quests searching for them all the time," Daniel waved his hand over the title reading Sentinels of Paraguay under his breath. "I searched until a few years ago," Blair said lost in thought before the funny look from Daniel made him realize what he'd said. "I gave up though, that long of searching I figured I'd never find anything. If I recall correctly we spent lots of time searching for your pyramid builders, are you still looking?" Daniel laughed, "yeah that was a great time, I stopped looking too, but I also still have the book you gave me." They sat in silence for a moment before Daniel yawned. "I'd better go so we can both rest for later on." Blair nodded and watched as Daniel went out to the others to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of the things that Blair had said bothered Daniel and he got a weird feeling there was more then what had been said. He couldn't quite place the feeling that somewhere he'd heard something on the subject recently. He racked his brain for the answer but just couldn't for the life of him remember. He decided he'd have to look into it, but without Sandburg knowing. Jack was already setting up to go to sleep when he entered the living room. Sam and Teal'c were coming from the kitchen and nodded at Daniel as they all settled in and in no time they were all asleep. Jim upstairs had waited to hear all their heartbeats and breathing slow to a steady pace. Knowing they were all safe and asleep he could get to sleep too without worry. Jim woke up later in the afternoon to a change of heartbeats downstairs. Whom ever had woken up didn't move but was definitely awake. Jim looked over at his clock and saw it was past 2:00 in the afternoon. He got up slowly and went downstairs padding silently past the guests and slipped into the kitchen. He heard movement as someone got up and waited for the owner of the noise to join him. It was Daniel Blair's friend that stuck his head around the corner. They just looked at each other for a few tense moments before Daniel spoke. "Is there a way I could use my laptop here?" he whispered so not to wake the others. Jim nodded and showed Daniel to the small study room he'd had made for Blair. Daniel thanked him and Jim went out to read the paper until the others woke for the day.

The study was small and like all the other places Blair occupied full of papers, artifacts and other materials. Daniel managed to uncover the only chair and part of the small desk by the window. He had a hard time finding the phone jack, but it worked instantly when he plugged his laptop in. Before starting he checked the door to make sure it was closed and began his research. Nothing to unusual came up at first but then Daniel began noticing some discrepancies. It was as if someone was wiping out information on the subject and on a global level too because some of the local common news was missing. Turning off the screen Daniel went to see if Sam was awake yet so he could get help. Luckily she was, so was everyone else and they were all busy doing something. Jim was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious, Blair and Jack were going over a report, and Sam and Teal'c were packing there stuff. "Sam can I get your help for a minute on the computer," Daniel asked pointing at the study. "Sure," Sam said setting down the bag in her hands and crossing over to Daniel. Neither of them noticed how Jim's eyes followed them without getting distracted from the meal. When the door had closed Jim dialed up his hearing to listen to their conversation with a bad feeling in his gut.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asked looking around the room with a raised eyebrow. "I was doing some research," Daniel reactivated the laptop screen, "but there's information missing." Sam looked surprised "you can't find something, wow." Daniel shook his head, "that's not it, I can't get it because it looked like someone erased it." This got Sam's undivided attention and she turned completely serious. "It can't be erased unless it's confidential" Sam sat herself in the chair and started to work on the mystery on the computer. A few minutes later she had a serious frown and was biting at her bottom lip. "You're right it does look like someone erased the research. Who ever did it is good, but I can get some of the information back." Sam typed furiously away at the keys and twenty minutes later turned to Daniel with a triumphant grin. "You're not going to believe what I found," she turned to the computer. Daniel had to lean down and read over her shoulder to see the screen as she explained. "Our eraser was ex-government and the process is definitely illegal. The starting program was easy enough but it must have been upgraded home style." Sam had been rambling as Daniel was reading the actually article. "Sam we might have a problem," Daniel interrupted her as he kept reading. Sam finally focused on the article with renewed determination and noticed the picture of Jim and Blair. The article headline read Local Cop or Superhero? "Is the line open so I can look at this stuff later?" Daniel asked before there was a knock on the door. Sam nodded as she closed the laptop a millisecond before Blair stuck his head in the door. "Lunch is ready," he smiled at them. They all went out and sat at the table before Blair and Daniel noticed that Jim was slightly uneasy about something. They both decided mentally not to say anything and ate quietly. Again after the meal Sam and Teal'c helped put away dishes. Then without having to say anything gathered their coats and went down to their cars.


End file.
